My Totally Dramatic Life
enjoy because I said so. Chapter 1 (The Beginning) (Theme Song sung by Matt) Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine. (Izzy is swinging on a vine and knocks down Bry who is sitting on a tree stump reading his book) You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to see. Now I think the answer is plain to be. (Ezekiel takes off his hat which he realizes is full of locust. He then runs away screaming.) I wanna normal life! (Doug is fist fighting with Colton and Doug wins.) I wanna live in a normal place. (Jackson bops Tyler on the head with a football) I wanna hit a no-skill jock in the face. (Owen waves at the camera and then passes gas) I wanna get away from the snobs and geeks (Tanner and Cameron are shown) The Goths and the freaks (Gwen and Beth are shown) I wanna normal life! (Trent waves at the camera and Matt glares at him in dislike) I wanna normal life! (End song) Matt had just heard news. Terrific news. Fantastic news. The best news in his lifetime. The Contestants from his very favorite reality TV show, Total Drama Island had just moved to America....And would be going to his school. All twenty two contestants at his school! Now, if you watch Total Drama Island (but of course you do) you probably know how excited Matt must have been. He prayed to the TDI gods that he wouldn't screw up in front of Gwen. "Oh, Gwen" He said, talking to himself like some kind of psychotic person. Psychotic! Izzy! Izzy made him think of all the terrible, mixed up campers he would have to go through. Heather, Courtney, Justin, Eva and Trent! Trent wasn't really mixed up but Matt didn't like him. He thought he was a weirdo who slobbered over Gwen. (Even though that was pretty much the same thing he did when it came to Gwen.) More or less, he was happy and that's the way he likes to be. Chapter 2 (Were Moving in!) The bus from Ontario made a screeching sound and then stopped. Sure, the screeching sound was strange, but what was even stranger was that the bus stopped at Matt's house. "Why is that old bus stopping here?" Matt thought. "It's not like twenty two reality TV stars would want to hang with some random fanboy, right?" But the bus didn't drive away. it just stood there infront of Matt's house until a bunch of bizzare looking characters stepped out and on to the door step. "Holy...." But before he could say another word he felt a hand grip his mouth. It hurt. "This your mother's house, nerd boy?" said a familiar voice. "Uh huh. Can I have my lip back?" Matt responded nervously. Duncan let go of his lip and laughed evily. "what is going on?" Matt thought. but before he could ask, he heard another familiar voice say "Lindsay, unpack my luggage and oh, Beth hand me my makeup." And he knew he was in for it now. Chapter 3 (Mom) If you didn't know, (but of course you did!) That certain familiar voice belonged to Heather, The queen bee of Total Drama Island. Matt looked up at the tall, glamorous snob. "What are you staring at, shrimp?" she responded in the most unfriendly tone that tones could get. Matt quickly replied without thinking, "Why you little bi..." Luckily, Duncan took hold of his lip before he could say another word. But he let go very nervously as he saw Matt's mother approach. "What do we have here?" said Matt's mom as she ruffled Duncan's green Mohawk. "A little schemer?" Duncan looked like he might cry. And TRUST me, NO ONE has EVER seen Duncan cry. "uh, I've been in juvie a couple of times, mam..." he explained nervously. "Is that so?" Matt's mom said suspiciously. Duncan decided to use the first thing that came to his head as an excuse. And that thing was ravioli. "Uh... I know this really crazy fairy! She makes ravioli and has a strange obsession with me!" there was a long pause. "Ravioli??" Matt's mom said. She was calming down. "Keep talking!" She said cheerfully as she walked in to the kitchen with him. Matt followed his mom into the kitchen. He tapped on her shoulder. "Mom?" he whispered "Mom, hey! can I just talk to you for a moment?" His mom looked back with an angry face. "Matthew!" she said. "I'm trying to talk to Doocan here, about ravioli!" "Duncan" Duncan corrected her. "Sure, Doocan. Anyway go play with your friends!" "But, Mom!" "Oh, alright, alright! what is it?" (chapter still in the works)